


Arenas del desierto

by tsubame_17



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-14
Updated: 2006-05-14
Packaged: 2018-02-15 07:42:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2221080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsubame_17/pseuds/tsubame_17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un joven Faraón se siente presionado para casarse con alguien con quien no ama, por eso huye al desierto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arenas del desierto

Ya estaba harto de todo. Tenia que escapar.

Las abrasadoras arenas cubrían su huida. Solo hacia unas horas que había perdido a la Guardia del Palacio en una de las pocas ciudades que encontró en el camino.

Escapaba de su destino, al menos eso intentaba. 

Hombres y mujeres lo acechaban aún mas desde que se había hecho el anuncio de su casamiento. Aun hoy, maldecía la hora que dijo que sólo contraería nupcias cuando estuviera enamorado. Todos tenían esperanzas de conseguir el poder desposándose con él y hacían cualquier cosa para lograrlo. De todas formas ya se había convenido con quien se casaría. Era un casamiento político, se había negado a aceptarlo pero no podía rehusarse, era por el bien de su Pueblo.

Cerró los ojos y suspiró largamente.

A lo lejos logro ver un oasis. Se quedó asombrado, conocía la región como la palma de su mano y nunca lo había visto pero aun así decidió seguir hasta allí. Si los dioses querían ayudarlo en su huida esa era tan buena forma como cualquier otra.

Era un remanso bastante pequeño, no obstante tenia todo lo que pudiera necesitar para reponerse del largo y agotador viaje. Grandes palmeras datileras que además de buena comida proporcionaban una frondosa sombra. Un agua cristalina que reflejaba en profundidad el paisaje y cubría el lugar de una tranquilidad que hizo que el joven Faraón tuviera un momento de sosiego.

Dejó a un lado el apesadumbrado dromedario, lo atendió dándole agua y comida. Había exigido mucho de él y necesitaba que estuviera en condiciones para seguir adelante.

Acomodó las escasas cosas que había traído para el viaje. Creyendo prudente refrescarse un poco y descansar antes de volver a partir, se acercó lentamente al ojo de agua y se arrodilló en la orilla.

Se asomó.

Él solo quería alguien a quien amar y que lo amara, sin que importara su condición de soberano. Quería a alguien que fuera sincero con él y que lo pudiera demostrar con sus acciones. Necesitaba a alguien que lo completara... 

Por eso todavía estaba buscando.

Suspiró largamente.

Pudo verse reflejado. Su escueta sonrisa describía a la perfección todo lo que sentía en ese momento.

\- Solo quiero alguien sin...

Se quedó con las palabras en la boca. Había introducido sus manos en el agua y la sensación de paz que lo recorrió hizo que perdiera el hilo de sus pensamientos.  
Vio su dorada tez, curtida por el sol, brillar en el reflejo. Sus ojos violetas se fundían con el oscuro fondo del remanso.

Cerró sus ojos y suspiró cuando intentó aprisionar el agua entre sus dedos. Al abrirlos, observó que unos ojos color malva lo miraban desde el fondo.

Poco a poco reconoció la silueta que tenia frente. 

"Es un niño..."

"No", se corrigió, "es un joven."

Lo tomó por los brazos y lo sacó del agua.

El joven estaba visiblemente asustado.

\- Tranquilo... - dijo calmadamente Atemu. - No te haré nada...

Por toda respuesta el joven inclinó aun mas la cabeza sobre su pecho, no dijo nada.  
Por primera vez en mucho tiempo el soberano sonrió gustoso.  
Con suma delicadeza tomó el mentón del pequeño y levantó lentamente su rostro.  
El pelo estaba esparcido sobre su cara y se podía ver que estaba pintado por tres colores diferentes, amarillo, violeta y negro. Sus facciones eran suaves y el color de su piel era claro.   
Se detuvo, sin darse cuenta, a observar los finos labios carmesí que lo incitaban a besarlos. El agua, que todavía discurría por ellos, le daban un brillo inusual. Lentamente fue acercándose a ellos y pudo sentir un suave perfume dulzon que empezó a embriagarle.  
Su mente se nubló por completo al estar tan cerca como para hacer propia la respiración calmada del joven.

El beso fue tierno aunque apasionado.

Se sintió fascinado.

Los labios eran suaves, delicados. 

Cuando se separó para dejarlo respirar, percibió la agitación del menor. El pequeño no hizo nada por separarse aunque estaba sonrojado. Podía ver todo su cuerpo desnudo tomar un color rosado muy tenue. Se relamió ante tal visión.  
Esta vez observó con mas detenimiento la figura que tenia enfrente. Le encantaba lo que veía, sin duda era lo mas hermoso que había visto.  
Un fino cuello terminaba en un torso pequeño no muy formado. Recorrió con el dorso de sus manos el largo de los delgados brazos que caían a cada lado.   
Un pequeño escalofrío lo invadió al sentir el ansiado contacto con la piel. Esta vez fue su propia respiración la que se hizo agitada.

Quería sentir aun mas esa calidez, necesitaba sentirla.

Entrelazó sus manos con las de él y lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo, llevando los delicados brazos hacia su propia espalda.  
El roce que produjo el cuerpo mojado contra el suyo lo perturbo aun mas. Podía sentir como su excitación se hacia cada vez mas evidente. Su erección se presionaba contra el abdomen del joven. Empezó a jadear y, teniendo todavía prisionero al joven, empezó a moverse contra este al mismo ritmo que su respiración.  
Poco a poco soltó las manos, asegurándose de que se quedaran donde estaban, y subió las suyas otra vez al rostro del muchacho.

\- Quiero verte... - susurró sosteniendo con fuerza pero sin hacer presión el mentón.

Con delicadeza fue apartando uno a uno los mechones, quería verlo directamente a los ojos. Esos que lo habían seducido. Pero su decepción fue inmensa al encontrarse con que se le negaba ese placer. Por un ínfimo momento su cara reflejó enojo y todo su cuerpo se tensionó, al final terminó sonriendo al darse cuenta que el pequeño solo esperaba con pasividad otro beso.  
El roce de sus labios con los párpados hizo que el pequeño se sobrecogiera. Gradualmente fue abriéndolos para encontrase con los ávidos ojos violáceos del Faraón. El sonrojo, ya presente, se intensificó aun mas en el joven que junto con los ligeros gemidos y jadeos lograron encender aun más al soberano.

\- No digas nada... - le susurró al oído.

Poco a poco fue guiándolo hasta apoyarlo completamente en el suelo. Se había tomado la molestia de no rozarlo demasiado pero estaba demasiado excitado y su ropa, ahora mojada, lo estaban importunando aun mas. El menor parecía indiferente a lo que sucedía pero lo observó cuando se quitó la molesta túnica. Sonrió complacido al notar que esos profundos ojos violáceos lo miraban detenidamente.  
No se hizo esperar y volvió al ataque una vez mas.  
El pequeño se dejo hacer cuando Atemu empezó a acariciarle, lamerle y marcarle. Besó su cuello, lo lamió. Se recreó en su torso y saboreo con avidez la parte baja del abdomen. Las manos del soberano jugueteaban con la creciente excitación de “su” sometido. Cuando por fin acercó su boca y creyó que sería completamente suyo sintió como unas manos le acariciaban el pelo. Sorprendido por la repentina actividad, miró hacia el rostro deseado y notó como le suplicaba, sin decir palabra alguna y con los ojos casi llorosos, que no lo hiciera. Con un poco de frustración fue serpenteando el delicado cuerpo hasta llegar a los rosados labios. Lo besó con pasión y sintió como esos labios se abrían por primera vez para él.  
Todo lo que recibió en aquel momento le pareció exquisito. Su lengua recorrió cada rincón de aquella cavidad deleitándole y llevándolo al placer.  
Su cuerpo se estremeció al sentir que las manos del menor se introducían entre ambos cuerpos y le dio espacio para hacerlo. Ahora apenas se rozaban lo necesario pero no llegaba a discernir donde se encontraban esas manos de las que tanto esperaba una caricia. Dejó la boca para levantarse un poco mas y poder ver que era lo que estaba haciendo el pequeño. Un poco de asombro, y otro tanto de incredulidad, fue lo que recorrió su cuerpo al observar como se preparaba. El joven se ruborizó completamente cuando el Faraón se relamió la boca y lo miró seductoramente. Los leves gemidos se volvieron a hacer eco de lo que pasaba cuando el dorado cuerpo empezó a bajar otra vez.  
Tranquilamente se acomodó entre sus piernas. Tomó con delicadeza esos dedos invasores y vio como el tierno cuerpo se arqueaba. Los obligó a salir de la zona y los brazos se colocaron a cada lado del cuerpo. Bajo una atenta mirada violácea fue acercando su rostro muy lentamente. Con la punta de la lengua recorrió los alrededores de la nueva cavidad. Volvió a sentir como las manos del joven otra vez lo llamaban pero no le hizo caso, esta vez terminaría lo que empezó. La introducción de la lengua no se hizo esperar y lo poco que llego a degustar lo terminó de convencer de que quería hacer aquello, que necesitaba hacerlo.  
Se incorporó lo necesario para poder ver el amado rostro y lo besó con lujuria. Sintió como las pequeñas manos tomaban su miembro y lo conducían hasta la entrada.   
A la vez que lo penetraba, el beso se volvió mas tierno, mas dulce. Ahora tenia tiempo para degustarlo al completo y eso hizo. 

Aquello le pareció éxtasis en estado puro.

La estrechez que lo sujetaba era cálida. Fue el pequeño quien empezó a moverse debajo suyo, él se limitó a seguir el ritmo que marcaba.   
Sus respiraciones se hicieron cada vez mas entrecortadas, los gemidos se podían escuchar en todo el remanso. El ritmo de las penetraciones fue aumentando y cada vez que Atemu hacia por incorporarse, las pequeñas manos lo atraían hacia unos labios entreabiertos deseosos de suplicar a quien tenia enfrente pero siempre sucumbían a un intenso y apasionado beso.

\- Eres lo que buscaba.- Susurró cuando estaba a punto de terminar.

Cayó agotado al lado de su pequeño amante. Lo sujetaba firmemente por la cintura para atraerlo hacia su pecho. Dejó que se hiciera un ovillo entre sus brazos. Cerró los ojos, respiró el dulce y embriagador aroma, y lentamente fue durmiéndose.

 

Se despertó muy despacio. Con pocas ganas abrió los ojos. Se sorprendió. Estaba durmiendo prácticamente sobre el dromedario, bajo un pequeño toldo. Se incorporó rápidamente para buscar al pequeño de los ojos violetas.

No había nadie, estaba solo con el animal. Suspiró largamente. 

Es normal que no este, pensó. Después de todo, aquel oasis era un producto de los dioses para ayudarlo en su huida... al menos eso creía, por qué ese joven no seria distinto a ese espejismo.

Se sentía afligido.

Los dioses le habían dado aquello para poder recapacitar sobre su vida, en como era, en como podía ser.   
Miraba sus manos fijamente, cerraba y abría los puños agarrando el aire, recordando como conoció al pequeño, como si fuera el agua que escurría entre sus dedos.  
Esta vez estaba decidido: volvería al palacio, anularía el casamiento y encontraría a ese muchacho costara lo que costara.

Miró el paisaje. El inmenso cielo celeste coronaba a un interminable y acogedor desierto.

Cerró los ojos, sólo pudo verlo a él. Suspiró. Juntó sus cosas y se preparó para el viaje de vuelta.

\- Eres TODO lo que buscaba.- Dijo suavemente al aire.- Te volveré a encontrar.

Montó al dromedario y emprendió el viaje de vuelta.

 

-Yami... Yami...- una voz lejana lo llamaba.

Estaba con las manos metidas bajo un chorro de agua.

\- ¿Yami? ¿Estas bien?- preguntó el pequeño.

\- Lo siento... - dijo apenado.- Me he acordado de algo - se justificó.

\- ¿Si? ...¿Algo de tu pasado?- preguntó curioso Yugi.

\- En parte...- contestó misterioso.- Acabo de recordar que buscaba algo...

\- ¿Y qué buscabas?

\- Ya no tiene importancia...

\- ¿Y eso?

\- Porque ya lo encontré...

\- ¿Y qué era?

Yami lo mira directamente a los ojos y se pierde en esa morada mirada. El pequeño se sonroja por completo pero no aparta su vista.

\- Tarde mucho tiempo... pero por fin te volví a encontrar.


End file.
